


[Podfic] The Serenading of Tony Stark

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk bucky plays a guitar and sings to tony, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: Tony lets out a sigh and composes himself. He’s here for a reason. “Look, I’ve been listening to you sing for the past couple of months and honestly I’ve been falling asleep to your voice for those months and I’m sorry for listening and singing along and scaring you or whatever, but I’d really appreciate it if you started opening your window again while you sing because now I can’t sleep and you’d be doing me a favor. I actually really enjoyed it.”orThe one where they're neighbors and Bucky keeps leaving his window open while he sings and Tony listens through his own open window.





	[Podfic] The Serenading of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Serenading of Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358582) by [ivoughrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoughrie/pseuds/ivoughrie). 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0r59cf78f29u48w/winteru.mp3?dl=0)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun recording this! :D
> 
> songs: Nick Santino - I Just Wanted You To Know  
> The Frights - Tungs
> 
> If you enjoyed this bucky/tony podfic, you may also enjoy  
> [[Podfic] Transform and Roll Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8996998) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton)  
> [[Podfic] Inked Flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6319459) by me (don't expect very much, i was still a baby podficcer when i recorded this one)  
> [[Fic] Of Dates and Journalistic Investigations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11064210) by [JustAnAvidReader](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAvidReader/pseuds/JustAnAvidReader)


End file.
